Luka's First Love
by M.Luka
Summary: Luka is the princess of the pink kingdom, one day she fell in love at first sight with some guy one-shot, and I mean really short, still, I hope you read! :-)


"Luka's First Love"

In the pink kingdom, known for it's kind and wise rulers, was born a princess, a princess named "Luka".

Luka is a kind and lovely princess, she never complained nor did she ask for anything, instead , she cooks, cleans, sew and other chores as she helps the maids. One day she saw a golden-haired doll and wanted it, she did not ask her parents for it and kept quiet . Her parents, the king and queen, wanted to give a gift for their only daughter on her 16th birthday, they asked the maids if they had any clue to what she would want and the one of the maids, who has been with her for 16 years, told them," your majesties, I only noticed recently but, the princess keeps staring at a golden-haired doll in a shop in town".

On Luka's 16th birthday she received hundreds of presents and opened the king and queen's present last, as she opened it she felt a flow of excitement until she finally saw it," a golden-haired doll!" she looked at her parents, rushed to them , hugged them and said, " thank you, mother, father!".

She cared and loved her doll, played with it and often escaped from the palace to have picnics with it. As she was playing with her doll near a river, she saw a handsome young man with violet, silky hair, Violet-Indigo eyes and a beautiful gaze as he watched the fish swim. Luka, fell in love at first sight, her heart was pounding, her face was completely red and was she was suddenly frozen. The man saw saw Luka and talked , and he said goodbye to her as he was being called.

That night, Luka Thought of him and then mumbled," …..his name….. OH HOW COULD I HAVE NOT ASKED FOR HIS NAME! Oh I was too busy talking with him and forgot to ask for his name!" .The next day Luka escaped from the palace and went to the river, hoping to meet him there. As she was waiting for him she looked at her doll and thought, "you must have brought me here to meet him , thank you." Then she heard someone in the bushes and saw "him". She asked him all sorts of questions so that she would get to know him better. His name is Gakupo, His favorite color is violet, his favorite food: eggplant and is 1 year older than Luka. They kept meeting for 3 months and suddenly Gakupo stopped meeting her.

Luka waited for 5 years, she kept going to the river everyday, hoping that he would come. 1 day , on her 21st birthday, she found a letter near the riverbank entitled to her saying, " Dear Luka, I cannot go out as I please anymore, for my parents has chosen my partner whom I shall marry in a few years, but I am sure we will meet again – Gakupo" Luka cried until her eyes became red, when she returned home she remembered the letter and Gakupo and thought, " I have to forget him" wiping her tears. Luka stopped coming to the river as well as stopped smiling.

4 years flew by in the blink of an eye, Luka is now 25, a suitable age to get married. Her parents chose a partner for her, a prince from another kingdom, and humbly accepted his offer , even if she has not met or seen him yet. They appointed a date to when they would meet and started to get prepared. As she was still getting ready, she suddenly remembered her first love and said to herself, "I thought I already forgot about him!" Holding back her tears and fighting her emotions, putting on a Princess-like face. As she went down to greet them, she heard a familiar voice, she hurried down to see who it was. When she saw him tears filled her eyes and embraced him tightly as she said, "Gakupo , how I missed you!". Gakupo seeing as how happy she is replied, " didn't I tell you we would meet again? I kept my word didn't I?" , Luka said with a little doubt, "But why? Why pick me?", Gakupo replied, "Because I have loved you ever since I first met you, I even thought you were an angel"

The surprised parents listened to their story and happily accepted their wedding. On their wedding day was a feast, a celebration of joy for the two lovers.

And so they lived happily ever after. THE END


End file.
